Kage Z. Bagans
"The Greedy Shiva, who wishes to create a new world of his dreams and wants. The young man who has the power to both destroy and create, doing anything that he wants. Kage a young man who wants to have the finest of food, clothing and jeweler, but yet can never fill the void in his ever aching heart. Keeping it underneath thousands furs, robes and jewelry, hiding it from the world not letting anyone see into his ever breaking heart. The jealous heart, the envy of his own brother and the pain of fatherless love. Nothing but a bitter and cruel shell encasing a true heart that longs for something.......... " —''The Jester Prince'' Kage Z. Bagans (フレデリック, Bagans Z. Kage) is the infamous member of the Bagans Family, the self-proclaimed “''Greedy Destroyer Krishna''” and self-proclaimed “''King of The Pirates''”. He is a board member of the Senju Corporations, placed incharge of the Devil Fruit sales and currenly the youngest member. Famed for these actions, he is the younger brother of the legendary pirate Ryan Z. Bagans. Taking up his own arms against his older brother, Kage with his terrifying Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Krishna and Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva (which was ate by an object, somewhere on his person). He sets out to destroy all the things that are in his way and create a world of his own. The Greedy Destroyer Shiva is forever cursed to want and want, but never filling the void of what he truly wants. With an Unknown of for such crimes against both the World Government and Other Pirates alike. He is famed in fighting both Smoker and the likes of pirates such as Sima Sao Zhang and creating chaos with both the World Government and the Revolutionaries. The jealous young brother of Ryan Z. Bagans and jealous of the world, wanting to have it all but yet never filling the void. Introduction Kage born into a noble family, being the second son of an unnamed noble woman and the famed pirate Alexander Z. Bagans. He the second son of two, his older brother Ryan Z. Bagans. He was left at a young age after his father both left him and Ryan, with a lifeless mother. Forced to take care of himself, Kage had become a bitter and mad man. He left his brother’s care at age 10 and then went on to find the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Destroyer Father Shiva. Since eating it he has now gone throughout the world with his own form of insanity driving him to create a world that can fill a strange void in his heart. He is a very dangerous young man even at the at of 15, much like Sima Sao Zhang. Kage had self-proclaimed himself as the King of The Pirates. Although never finding one piece in hopes to find his father and show him what his insanity can truly do. He hoped to have thousands come and see what at his dreams of madness and chaos can do. He is an extremely wanted young man, by the world government, but a personal grudge held by Smoker for this young man. For defeating him in battle, making him look like a fool and for endangering Ensign Tashigi. Appearance Kage is a short and lean muscled young man, in his late teens. He stands at 155 cm (5Ft'1In) and just under 150 pounds, he is shorter for his age. He is a very feminine young man border line Okama, often called a half Okama, Kage is said to be a beautiful creature putting most women to shame with his flawless skin. His outfit changes all the time never seen in the same thing twice, he is constantly changing because of his love for material things. His facial features are better than must women; as such he is often mocked and envied by other both men and women because of his looks. Since he is the border line of an Okama, but always having a very cruel and bitter looking in his eyes. Sometimes seen as a depressing look, never smiling. Kage’s pure lips that always have different colored lipstick. Ranging from a black to a bright pink, putting thin lines across his lips. He is seen with different eye liners on ranging for a dark green to a bright blue, often with a glitter shine to them. But he does sometime wear a Japanese style eye patch across his right eye; the reason behind this is unknown. His means of dress is that of a very flamboyant, expensive, and feminine and often that of a rich noble or king. He is always seen wearing a crown or a much decorated top hat, with flowers and many other things dangling from it. The main theme of these is usually consists of shirts made from the finest of materials, shorts or long pants with detailed designs on them. He loves to wear high heeled boats that often can be heard when he walks and often seen with little charms on the boots. Wearing a dark blue shirt, with lace covering the shirt and coming out of his sleeves. He is seen wearing a crown or a pink top hat with a flower design on the side of said hat. He has both of the items titled to the side of his head. He usually wears long jackets, button-down shirts, ties, shorts, knee-high garter socks and boots or high-heeled shoes. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves, and a cane. He also has his ears pierced (usually wearing only plain, round, blue ear studs). Another side of his appearance is when he cross dresses, he is often seen in very beautiful and colorful dresses. He will only be seen in a dress if there is an execution or special event that someone has set. Although he is always seen in his fur cloak these outfits have included a pink ball gown, with a pink top hat. With a floral arrangement at the base of the hat and wearing black gloves. Although there is a standard artier that he is always seen in, he will have his nails manicured with black or blue nail polish. He will always be seen wearing a set of black earrings and his signature fur cloak. Kage’s appearance are always different but he does have standards that he sets himself to meet, such as always having his nails painted never to see his nails. He often will have them manicured to be longer and smooth; he always has rings on most of his fingers. These rings always having different gems, stones and other gemstones, always with a gold band or even seen with sliver. Gallery gfhj.png|Kage's Appearance During The Skyline War ghjkhgjkghjk.jpg|" The world is my personal playground and every human is nothing more that a toy for me to use " Template 5.jpg|"'' Think that I am a nice little boy, shall I show you what I truly can be?'' " Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Former Noble Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Voodoo Specialist Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Senju Corporations